It is known, for example, from marine-vessel design, that marine-vessel components, such as a marine-vessel hull, are frequently subject to growth of and incrustation by underwater organisms, such as barnacles. In general, such growth of underwater organisms on components is also referred to as fouling. Such fouling adversely affects the functionality and the operability of the relevant components to a considerable extent.
In order to counteract growth of underwater organisms, it is known, for example, from DE 699 21 166 T2 for marine components, to be provided with a fouling separation coating, and in this case by way of example DE 699 21 166T3 refers to a marine-vessel hull or a liquid collecting tube. For this purpose, an appropriate coating agent is applied to the typically pretreated marine component, for example by brush application or by spraying. Appropriate pretreatment of the marine component envisages, for example, application of a moist coating, of an adhesion promoter, etc. Said coating procedure has the disadvantage that it is correspondingly labor-intensive and, therefore, also costly.
DE 697 29 791T1 cites a black paint color, which impedes growth, for use as a means to impede growth in marine-vessel applications.